C'est juste pour la photo, d'accord ?
by LenZarbio
Summary: " - C'est juste pour la photo, d'accord ? - Ouais, ouais, tais-toi et approche." Largué devant le bal de promo comme une vieille chaussette, Stiles ne s'attendait pas à être secouru par un prince charmant. Enfin, charmant, fallait vite le dire, on parlait quand même de Derek, là. Prompt proposé par Stelaire Oriane


\- C'est juste pour la photo, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, ouais, tais-toi et approche.

Stiles appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone et il envoya la photo à son père sur laquelle Derek et lui souriaient, habillés de leurs beaux costumes pour le bal de promo de ce soir. Stiles portait une veste grise qui accompagnait un nœud papillon et un gilet de la même couleur. Derek, quand à lui, ne semblait pas avoir . Sa chemise blanche était défaite sur les premiers boutons et s'accordait parfaitement avec son gilet et sa veste, tous deux noirs.

Le problème dans ce joli décor était que, malgré la ''bienveillante'' initiative du Hale pour aider Stiles, la situation était très étrange. En effet, depuis le début du lycée, Derek et Stiles se détestaient et LE sportif du lycée, entouré de ''sbires maléfiques'', s'amusait à ridiculiser, voire le harceler le plus jeune au quotidien.

\- Super, au moins, mon père pourra arrêter de me demander avec qui j'ai été au bal !

\- Ah ? Parce qu'il ne sait même pas qui est ta cavalière ?

Stiles parut gêné. Malgré le peu de lumière dû à l'obscurité de la nuit qui était tombée, n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer la couleur pivoine de ses joues.

\- Eh ben, c'est que j'en ai parlé à personne…même scotty ne sait pas…

\- Je ne te félicite pas…qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête, hein ? A quel moment, tu t'es dit que ça passerait niquel sans que personne ne le remarque ?

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Tu me voyais annoncer à tout le monde que j'allais au bal avec elle ?! Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds, ça ne te regarde même pas !

Stiles s'éloigna à grand pas vers sa Jeep et chercha ses clés dans sa poche. Foutues clés, pourquoi se laissaient-elles pas trouver facilement ?! Il faudrait inventer quelque chose pour faire venir les clés par magie !

Dans sa vaine tentative de retrouver ses clés, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que Derek l'avait rejoint et semblait patienter qu'il sorte de sa bulle. Quand il releva le tête, l'hyperactif faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Oh putain, mais faut pas faire ce genre de trucs ! J'ai faillis faire un aller directe pour l'hosto !

\- Tu dramatises Stiles…

De toute évidence, Derek perdait patiente, ce qui était anodin quand on parlait de Derek, et encore plus s'il parlait avec Stiles.

Décidé à ne pas laisser le plus jeune mener la discussion, le plus vieux repris la parole.

\- Tu comptes vraiment rentrer chez toi ? Ton père va te poser mille questions…

\- Ah, parce qu'en plus de devoir me faire bouler devant le lycée, tu veux aussi que je m'inflige le fait d'assister à une soirée où je n'ai rien à faire ? Mais t'es vraiment un connard, Hale ! Tout le monde sait que t'es LE beau gosse du lycée et tu te la pète à tout bout de champs avec Kate Argent et tes trois toutous là mais ça le fait pas avec moi ! Alors, que tu décides avec ta copine de me rendre la vie impossible au lycée, soit ! Mais n'essaye même pas de me retenir ici plus longtemps !

Derek écoutait Stiles vociférer sans broncher, ses légendaires sourcils froncés. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que Stiles disait. Oui, aux yeux du lycée, il était considéré comme le mec cool de la ville, c'était un Hale après tout. Sa famille était riche et il faisait du sport, n'importe qui pouvait se dire que qu'il était la personne à côtoyer. Sauf que là où le plus jeune avait tort, c'est que Derek était répugné à l'idée d'être proche de Kate. Il était contraint de sortir avec elle car les Argent faisaient du chantage à sa famille et afficher un Hale avec une Argent était un moyen d'apaiser les tensions sur le long terme entre les deux familles. Kate était détestable, une vraie garce. Pour être plus précis, rien chez cette personne n'intéressait le cadet des enfants de la connue Talia Hale. Derek avait d'ailleurs déjà des vues sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui lui était pour l'instant inaccessible. Mais les temps changent comme on dit et le brun comptait bien conquérir sa proie.

Ensuite, concernant ses ''toutous'', Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd étaient ses amis, ses seuls amis. Et, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, ils le conseillaient et le ramenaient souvent les pieds sur terre quand il risquait de faire une connerie.

Derek voulu répondre à Stiles, lui dire qu'il était désolé pour toutes les fois où il cherchait à attirer son attention, lui expliquer pourquoi il lui arrivait d'être sympa avec lui. Se justifier, lui faire comprendre que tout n'était pas simple dans sa vie. Mais rien ne sortit. Du moins, rien de ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- Ecoute, le nerd, mes toutous seront toujours mieux que les ratés qui te servent de…de quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'entre Jackson Whittemore, l'abrutit adopté qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour attirer l'attention sur lui, Lydia Martin, cette pauvre fille qui joue la connes à longueur de journée et McCall, est ce que je dois vraiment parler de….

Derek n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase. Stiles, bien que s'étant clairement fait mal à la main, avait tenté de lui mettre son poing dans le visage.

Cela interloqua assez le Hale pour Stiles puisse l'insulter de tous les noms et monter dans sa Jeep, avant de démarrer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois Stiles partit que Derek réalisa l'énième erreur qu'il avait fait et décida, l'air renfrogné, de rejoindre ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé de l'entrée du lycée.

Dans sa Jeep, Stiles se retenait de pleurer. Il ne pourrait rien voir de la route si il avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Pourquoi cet abrutit de Hale ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les insulter, ses amis et lui ? On aurait dit que c'était une sorte d'instinct chez cet enfoiré.

Finalement, Stiles dû s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il resta là une bonne dizaine de minutes quand il s'aperçu que quelqu'un était à côté de sa portière et toquait à la vitre. Il s'essuya les yeux aussi vite qu'il put et baissa la fenêtre avant de reconnaitre l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Stiles ? J'avais bien reconnu ton rafiot…Tu n'es pas censé être au bal ce soir, au bras de Cora ?

\- Salut Peter…c'est un peu long à raconter….


End file.
